


A Goat's Pride

by Aneleth



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Mind Control, D/s relationship, Dom Apprentice/sub Lucio (The Arcana), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Feels, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Swap, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Temperature Play, The One Where No One Dies, Wax Play, polyamorous apprentice, yes i'm a consent freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneleth/pseuds/Aneleth
Summary: Ever wanted to top Lucio? Here you have!I wrote this due to the lack of sub Lucio on this fandom. Also, I crave more healthy poly relationships representation in general fiction as well as in porn, and consent in BDSM relationships and power dynamics, so I throwed myself at it.This is an AU where no one dies, and is written in order to allow reading from the perspective of any OC or Apprentices you might fancy and with gender neutral pronouns.





	1. Submitting trough the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is sweet D/s porn in the near future, but I needed this chapter to be purely about establishing MC's relationship with our dearest Goat C(o)unt.  
> I kinda need a realistic setting to my porn, so if you don't, feel free to jump to the next chapter.

Working at the palace is getting harder lately. Is not the tedious tasks you have to deal with, or the stupid things the courtiers always seem to pull up. You know how to cope with that: rant about them with Nadia (carefully, you don’t want her to get mad and do something unnecessary), take the steam out on a weekend trip with Asra to somewhere new, dropping by Portia’s lo laugh about them (and sometimes pull them a few pranks, if they were specially mean) or getting rowdy with Julian in that particular way he loves oh, so much… But lately nothing seems to work. It’s getting too annoying: Lucio is trying to get your attention every single time you two occupy the same space. You knew how he was from before stepping you first foot on the palace. The Count’s childish egoistic personality is no secret in Vesuvia, but his current fixation in you is getting out of hand. His continuous stares are common to you by now, but his peacocky displays are getting out of hand, and concealing how low you think of him when he does, is getting harder. 

Today, he managed to get all the courtiers laughing about him when he tried to handle you a glass of wine in the middle of a discussion (something about a worms and leeches ban), forgot he was using his prosthetic hand, went for a particularly complex flourish movement to show off, and got himself damped in red wine, for the mockery of the court. Even when he brought it over himself, you couldn't just laugh at him like the rest of them. Being someone else, you would have shamed the entire court for making fun at someone with some kind of physical impediment, but with Lucio you just stared at him, mid-way between pity and embarrassment. 

Summoning you to his chambers in the night is new, thought. You think about refusing, but for a moment he seemed actually sad (and a bit ashamed?) today, before he went for another of his rants against everyone laughing and dramatically leaving the session for good.

-

 

“Count.”. The word seems imposed on your lips. You have always found hard to respect this nobility titles thing, but in Lucio’s case it feels like a cynic joke. And not a particular funny one. After today’s display, you started to care even less about that showing on your voice. 

“The Magician graces me with their presence” he says, a sarcastic grin flashing sideways on his face. Looks like his attitude came back along with his fresh change of attire. 

“What have you called me for?”

“Ah, always straight to the point. Admiring your Count is no reason enough?”

“Lucio, it has proven not to work during the past few months, I see no reason for you to think it should be starting to work now”.

“Ah, the Apprentice has a sharp tongue. I could get you punished for that”

Would he? He must be teasing, again. You look away, trying to look less impresed than you truly are. He can, after all. Anyway, you would never let him get to you. “And it would still be an uneffective way for trying to get my attention.” You say, trying to keep your tone straight and careless.

“You are a stubborn and brave one, I give you that. What should I do to get your attention then? Maybe threaten to take you out of the court, or even vanishing you of Vesuvia for good”

Ok, maybe he’s not teasing. Would he dare do that, after all you have been doing for the city? Would you be willing to give in, in order to save lives? He probably knows that, and plans to use it against you in order to get what he wants of you. He is a brat after all, and behaves like you were a toy he is being refused to play with. 

“You want attention? Ok, I will speak my mind, and you will do whatever your grace’s ass feels like” you shush him mid-sentence. He seems outraged, but intrigued enough to let you continue. “But only after I’m finished talking. I’ve been putting up with your tantrums and whims long enough to be entitled at least to this. Nadia brought us to the palace to help  _ you _ rule this place. And you agreed to that, and should at least honor you own word, even if you are not being helpful -at all. So, firstly, you will not take the people hostigue to whatever game you are playing, even if you don't actually mean it in the end. You may not care, but I do. And secondly, you know perfectly well by now how consent works. I have explained to you and the court tirelessly over these past weeks, and even if you acted like you didn’t care the whole time, I hope you at least have had the decency to listen a bit. You say you’ve been trying to become a better ruler, and make right the mistakes you made, but for starters it would be great if you could at least stop making new messes instead of whining about how miserable you are. Now, you want me punished? Vanished? It’s perfectly fine by me, but don’t forget you are the one accountable for, not me.”

You catch your breath. Maybe you’ve gone too far this time. You look at his face for the first time since you started rambling. Surprisingly, there is no anger in his expression. He seems sincerely ashamed, and his silence is unsettling. You would have expected anger and shouting, but not this. With a sad and forced smile, he finally breaks the awkward silence. “I didn’t think you felt that way. This… explains a lot. Yet again, I never bothered to ask, so I’m the one to blame.”

Your look hardens on him once more. “If you are trying to manipulate me into feeling sorry for you, it won’t work”

“Ok, ok, you’ve got me. I… I couldn't help myself. I have never had any trouble getting whatever I wanted. And now… seeing you laughing and sharing time with Nadi and the others… It seems like everyone is enjoying your presence here. Everyone but dear ol’ me”

“Oh, so, all of this it’s just the Great Count being jealous, after all.” He looks like you hitted right where it hurts. “You do know I’m not monogamous, and it’s no secret that neither is your marriage to the countess, so where is this really coming from, Lucio?”

The defeated look in his face is worth every effort and gamble you made this far. You never thought you would see him like this, and him showing his vulnerability is such a sight. 

“It's just… ever since you arrived, everyone's changed. Nadi doesn't have any more headaches. Asra is finally calm. Julian has a reason for actually taking care of himself. And everyone seems so- happy” the final word escape his lips with both longing and despise. “I just… yeah, I hate being the only one not getting your attention. But also… I want more...  _ please _ ”

Hearing him say that nearly melted the cold spot in you heart reserved especially for him. 

He can see your gaze softening on him. He’s no fool, after all, maybe he found what you wanted to hear. Sure was hard to say, but he succeeded again. You can see the cocky grin blooming again on his face. “Not so fast. You won't get what you want that easy. I can see you still think you can play me”. 

“Why do you have to make it so hard?” Isn't he attractive, he asks. Sure, but that's not enough. You are in for more than skin-deep. And if he wanted just that, he can have anyone else.

“Ok. What do you want? I'm the Count after all. I can give you anything you ask”

“Anything?” Are  _ you _ flashing one of his Shitty Smirks™ back at him?

“Anything”. Poor thing, he sounds too proud for his own sake. Any concern holding you back vanishes for good. 

“Ok. I want your complete and absolute compliance to my will”. He nearly chokes. 

“You… what?” But your hard stare shows him you are not joking. 

“What, Lucio? Is that out of reach for a  _ great count _ like you? Is your own personality too much for you to deal with?” He stares, trying to gain some time to think. He can feel it: he felt in his own trap. “Lucio, the ruler who couldn't rule himself. It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?” 

“Ok,” he interrupts abruptly. He may be stubborn but he knows when he has lost. “But I need to know…” You know where this is going. You have known him long enough, and that slight blush on his cheek means he feels vulnerable. 

“Lucio, please. You know me. I wouldn't hurt you, nor make you do anything you are not ok with. Consent, remember? Is not such a hard concept, I guess even  _ you _ could understand it”. He flushes harder, this time a mix of humiliation and anger. 

“What are you implying?? That I’m not good enough…” You know you must stop his train of thought before he goes on a tantrum even he would regret. God, he is just so easy to read. 

“Lucio, I'm getting tired. Nice talk, but I'm heading to my room”. He freezes mid-thought. You would actually leave him now? Did he crossed the line talking back at you? You can almost see the thoughts racing in his mind. It's such a change, to watch his cold resolve melt and his control facade fall. 

“You know, whatever. Leave. I don’t care that much. I don’t need you or your witty rhetoric. I won't lower myself to a commoner, I’m too good for this. Go back to your  _ wonderful _ poly dream, I don’t want any part on it”. He dismisses you with an arrogant wave of his hand, and turns to pour himself something to drink. If that’s the way he wants it, you won’t impose.

“As you wish,  _ mylord _ ”. You should get a price for the theatrically ironic bow you make before turning to the door. If only Julian was there to see it. 

You turn around, walk the few steps that separates you from the count’s room door, your hand already twisting the door’s latch, when suddenly- “Wait.”

His cold metal hand reaches for your shoulder and turns you around effortlessly. 

And then he actually surprises you: he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, gathers his will and falls to his knees right in front of you. 

“Please. Don't leave.” The sight of his eyes looking up to you from the floor makes your heart skip a beat. You freeze right there, not believing what’s actually happening. He finally breaks the lock in your eyes lowering his sight to the floor, and softly speaks.

“My will is yours to take”. 


	2. Full Monty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And smut for you all!

“ _My will is yours to take”_

Well, seems like this was going to be a long night after all.  


 

“ Well, aren’t you a sigh t ?”

The humble look vanishes from his face. Even there, kneeling at your feet in front of his chamber’s doors, he can still put up his egotistic act. “Oh, I’m the best sight you have ever-”

“Did I said you could interrupt me?” He freezes mid sentence, surprised of your harsh tone. “And I wasn’t talking about your much prided looks, but for the strength you are showing by making yourself vulnerable to me”. Your words make him blush for the first time. Clearly, is not the kind of praises he is accustomed to. “Now, let’s take this conversation to somewhere more comfortable.”

“Like my bed?” There’s the smirk again. 

“No, Lucio, like your divan”

“You are no fun."

“Sorry to bore you, _your Majesty,_ but you will thank me later for taking precautions, like safewords, before continuing.” You  brush just past him and take a sit. He looks slightly disappointed. Was he waiting for you to help him up? 

He stands and, with a poorly concealed frown, takes your gesture to sit in front of where you are,  o n a small stool that matches the rest of the furniture. You are getting rather fond to look at him from above. 

“So, as I said, safewords.”

“Oh, I know, I could use ox tartare, or pomegranate, or...”

“Ha, forget it. You are using the standards- red, yellow, green.”

“Never! I’m not a commoner to use those simple and unelegant terms”

“Lucio, there is no way you could actually remember all that extravagant nonsense, and I wont risk hurting you for it”. 

“I- wasn’t expecting that...” He looks truly surprised, and his cheeks are getting slightly blushed again, right beneath his eyeliner marks. And you tough Julian was the one to get ridiculously red all the time… “Mostly when I’m not easily harmed.” He regains his composure. “I am a mercenary, you know”

“Before you start all over again with your interminable stories of your brave combats, I meant I’m not _only_ concerned about physical damage.”

“Please, what could you do?”

“Ok. You want a taste? Keep in mind those safewords, and strip. Completely.”

“I knew there was something devious in you.” He starts pulling layer after layer of his complicated attire off, throwing each piece unceremoniously to the floor, his gaze locked on yours. “But I must say, I love removing my clothes and giving my lovers the gift of the marvelous sight my naked body is”

He is right on something: he is quite a sight. His pale skin, his toned muscles and his evident arousal… you can’t stop your eyes, nor the  warm feeling you start to acknowledge between your tights. You force yourself to take a deep breath, regain your focus, and meet his eyes again. You don’t want him aware of how much he can get to you, not yet. 

“Oh, but I said _completely_...”,  you say in a low tone.

His brow frown s , weighting the nature of your request. Suddenly, he asks, astonished, “You mean… my arm?”

“You could refuse, just use your safeword. But yes, that is exactly what I mean.”

You can see it in his expression and his slow and hesitant movements, while he  detaches the  golden  prosthetic arm. Now he really feels naked and vulnerable.

“This is what I mean. I want to get to the actual you, pass the layers of cockiness, egocentrism and unrulyness.” You slowly stand up, and walk around him, slightly caressing his skin. “The real, raw Lucio that hides his emotions and desires underneath all that theater and poise. The will of your fake character serves no purpose to me.” 

“And this damaged body does? What use am I without an arm?”

You  feel the air rapidly escape your lungs as you hear those words. Instinctively, you close the short distance between your bodies and embrace him in a tight hug, pulling his face to your neck. “Don’t you say such things about yourself in my presence, ever again.” He hesitates for a moment, and then clinches his  single  arm strongly around you r waist.

“Oh, Apprentice, you are full of surprises. No wonder Noddy can’t stop talking about you”.

It is the first real  compliment you get from him, and who knows how long it could be before you hear another one. You weren’t counting on physical contact, at least not yet, but now that you have him between your arms, you can’t help the urge to kiss him. 

You take his chin up with a soft caress, and  gently press your lips on his, watching his eyes go from surprise to pleasure and then slowly closing.  Who  would  have guessed you could have this kind of feelings for the bratty count developing in a single night,  or any sort of intimacy,  ever.

T he kiss rapidly escalates from tender to passionate. Lucio’s eagerness is evident, but you must admit yours is clearly helping too. 

Soon enough, the bratty Count seems to thinks it’s a good idea to try and bite you, and when your sudden cold gaze fails to stop him, your palm meets his cheek in a sonorous slap. 

He immediately releases your lower lip from his teeth with a puzzled look. “ How dare you!”  A grin draws on his face. “I’m gonna show you how to respect  the one’s above you, mostly when, even single-handed, they are stronger and more combat-trained than you-”

You are definitely developing a taste for interrupting him mid-sentence and throwing him off-balance,  a nd you quickly decide that magic is an excellent way to achieve exactly that. With a single snap of your fingers, Lucio is thrown across the room, landing in his bed.

“That’s totally unfair!” He wobbles trying to seat up, not taking his eyes from you.

“How come, _my Lord_?”  You walk slowly towards him, enjoying his vigilant gaze and contemplating the mess he already is… even when you haven’t even started. “I’m sure you would agree my own combat training is fair game”

Your skin thrills with the excitement that leaving him speechless generates. “Besides, you asked for a magician. Are you regretting that decision?” Your voice gets lower, and you can’t help teasing him even more. “It would be a shame, when my powers can come so handy in th ese situations...”

With a  gracious gesture of your hand, you conjure chains  made of  softly shimmering red light. They emerge from beneath the bed and move like snakes, climbing the canopy pillars and rapidly roll ing around his legs, shoulders and wrist. 

“ _Witch_ …” he muffles, clearly defeated. 

The crimson color does suit him, you have to grant him that. The contrast it makes against his bare, pale skin, is a view you won’t be forgetting soon.

The chains gently push him on his back and  restrain him  down firmly  on the bed.  His expression  becomes a mix of shame and arousal that gives you warm shivers down your spine. You have fantasized with making him feeling powerless, but  this goes beyond whatever your imagination could have ever conjured.  And w ho could have ever guessed he would actually enjoy it?

“Hmm, ok, yes, amazing skill demonstration… You can release me now” The nervousness in his voice is evident, despite his obvious attempt to disguise it. 

“Scared already? And I’m just warming up” He frowns, and despite teasing him further is tempting, you know what the proper thing to do is, since it’s probably the first time he’s ever in this position of true defenselessness. “You know, if you actually feel uncomfortable, you can simply use your safeword and we can stop. There’s no shame in doing so, and you have nothing to prove to me”.

His expression relaxes visibly, tension releasing slowly from his  extended limbs. “ it’s ok, magician. I’m good to go. I… I trust you, and I want to see what you  can  come up with next”  And he lands a defiant grin, clearly trying to walk past his little confession as fast as he can.

“Oh, you want to _see_? What a shame...” You decide it’s a perfect occasion  to keep turning his words against him, and grab the canopy’s curtain's lace to improvise a blindfold. 

Y ou tie the soft piece of cloth covering his eyes,  taking the opportunity to caress gently his  upper arms and smooth torso, checking if he can see anything with it, while enjoying his surprise with every random touch of your fingers and making sure his restraints are firm, but not too tight. 

“Now, let’s see what kind of devious toys _his grace_ keeps in his chambers”. You stand up and walk towards  a suspiciously looking closet, too small for his extensive wardrobe, too modern to match the bedroom’s furniture, and too conveniently close to the bed. 

“What we have here? Ooohhh, I could give _these_ a try!” There’s is nothing really interesting in his toy stash. Some glass and marble dicks that seem really expensive, a few assorted flasks of liquids that appear to be lube, and some metal tools that could have come straight from Quaestor Valdemar’s practice. Clearly, he has it stored to impress his silly lovers and importune his guests, but has never put any of those in use. 

Nevertheless, you won’t let go the opportunity to tease him and have him worrying about what you are planning on doing to him. Maybe the lube can come  in  handy later, so you grab a bottle that you recognize as trustworthy.  Using his own toys against him will have to wait for another occasion.

Y ou walk back to the bed, monitoring his reactions to the silken sounds of your garments as you move closer to him. His chest goes up and down, breath slightly faster as you approach. Blindfolding him was a good idea, his need to hear what you are doing seems to keep him quieter. 

Now that he had time to absorb his new position, is a perfect moment to test his mindset. You start slowly caressing his cheek, then his jawline, descending through his elegant long neck to his collarbones. 

You trace patterns with the tip of your fingers though is whole chest, teasing his nipples, going down, down, and then abruptly up again, hearing him  softly  moan  and tense  as you r hand purposely miss es to reach his  already twitching erection over and over again. 

A fter a bit of pleasure, it’s time for a bit of pain. Suddenly, you lift your hand, leaving only your nails against his soft skin, leaving red marks all over, as you watch his back curve up and his moans turn to groans. 

His reactions are far stronger than you expected, and it’s a pleasant surprise indeed. Since he seems to enjoy the pain, you decide to take it a bit further and grab a candle from the nightstand. You remember to test the wax temperature on the back of your hand first, and upon deciding it’s good to go, you  let the first  drop on his chest. 

His response is priceless:  a loud whimper escapes his lips, as his whole body tenses and lifts from the bed.  You repeat the process, lost in his reactions, until there’s candle wax all over his chest. 

One of his very own knifes from the collection hanging on his wall is the perfect tool to remove the hardened drops. You gently slide the sharp edge against his skin, careful enough not to cut him, but making sure he doubts if it’s only the wax you are removing, as he sharply holds his breath with every touch of the cold blade against him.

A fter the heat, a bit of cold? You concentrate to cast the spell Asra teached you. He has always been better at water magic, but if you can focus enough, you are able to make your fingers feel cold as ice. 

He moans surprised at the sudden temperature change.  Torturing him like this is  muddling your mind and getting you wet.  He is far ahead of you,  hardly biting his lower lip,  cock leaking pre-cum and hips tilting up every time you approach his waist.

“You want something? You will have to ask nicely” you purr, one cold ice hand moving over his skin, followed by the warmth of the other. 

“P- _please_...”  he manages to mutter.

“That’s not good enough. You will have to be far more specific”

“Please, let me cum!” He finally surrenders, and the eagerness of his voice is all the convincing you needed. 

Y ou touch the tip of his cock with your cold hand, and watch a shiver run all over his body. Before he has any time to regret what he asked for, you grab him by the base of his erection with both hands and give him the handjob of his life. 

“Ok, you can cum now” you command, and after a few strokes you feel him throb and have an intense orgasm between loud screams.

“Nasty, nasty boy… you got my hands dirty with your cum” You make him lick your fingers clean. You must admit you are slightly surprised of his slutty compliance, as his tongue eagerly sweeping your skin gives you new ideas. 

Y ou take the lace from his eyes, and his unraveled face is absolutely worth it. You make him watch startled as you finally remove your own clothes, climb to the bed and make him eat you. 

His soft lips and wet tongue met your own sex as you let out a soft moan. “Good boy, show me what you can do”.  He diligently proceeds, licking and sucking you until you finally reach your own orgasm. 

You pull out, and can’t help but laugh: his make up is a horrible mess. It doesn't stop him from looking proud of himself, after hearing you cum loudly. Surprisingly, he is hard again, and you won’t let go the opportunity of fucking him.

You climb on his erection, already wet from his ministrations, and work your way down his length, ever so slowly. You both moan with pleasure, and you snap your fingers again to get rid of the chains restraining him. 

He incorporates to the edge of the bed, pulling you closer in a tight embrace and  finally able to thrust  deep  in and out. You grab him by his golden and disheveled blonde locks, and  kiss him hard, tongue swirling inside his mouth. 

You both gasp for air, and you take the opportunity to take a bite to his his neck, pressing your teeth until you can feel the metallic taste of his blood on your mouth as he groans in pleasure and thrusts faster and loosing rhythm. 

You chase your own climax, nails scratching tough on his back. You feel him cumming inside you, finally triggering your own orgasm until you come together in a mess of sweat and groans. 

You both finally collapse to the bed, tangled and satisfied. 

“That… was... awesome” he achieves to say, respiration still heavy and fast. 

“It was, despite the fact you came without permission”. His eyes suddenly open with surprise. You can’t help but laugh. “It’s ok, darling, I’m not punishing you any further… at least for today”.

He relaxes and thugs you closer,  face buried on your neck as he spoons you . “ Thank goodness, because I’m completely worn off”

“Don’t get yourself too comfortable, we are going to use that private bath of yours… as soon as we can stand up, of course”. 

“Really, magician? You need to worn me out even more? Can’t we just rest a bit?”

“If you could see the utter mess your make up is right now, I’m sure you would agree the bath is an excellent idea!” You both laugh, but an awkward silence falls right afterwards.

“I… was it up to your expectations?” he asks, hesitant. 

You turn around to face him and place your hand on his cheek. “Lucio, you where even better. You have nothing to worry about. Come, the warm water will make you feel better, your skin is starting to get cold”.

You walk him to his luxurious bathroom, and the  bath is already full with inviting scented water. You walk trough the steam and help him join you in, skin shivering with the warm contact. You slowly wash his hair and face clean, and start massaging his sore muscles from the restraints.  He let’s himself get pampered, but you can see he is still  slightly embarrassed by the intimacy  of it all. 

“It’s ok. You have been sooo good, my dearest Count. I really enjoyed myself. Have you?”

“It was beyond my expectations. I… I clearly made the right choice… submitting to you” he flushes fiercely with the last phrase, and you can’t help to kiss him again, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close. 

He finally looks relaxed again.  You lean until your foreheads touches, rubbing your nose against him tenderly. “ You are good, Lucio. Or at least you can be. You don’t need to wear your mask around me if you don’t want to. I like the true you”.

 

Not long after, you are back to his bed, his blond head resting against your chest. “So… I’m better than Asra? At least I must have been more fun than Julian, I’m sure the masochist doctor can’t even try to fight you the slightest bit...”

You sight. His cockiness has returned, and he’s back to his normal self. “Good night, Lucio”. You will have time to deal with the annoying piece of shit he is tomorrow. Clearly, you won’t be able to evade him easily from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Lucio is a pain in the ass to write. My deepest appraisement to all Lucio’s rp tumblr accounts.  
> Also, I know red, yellow and green come from the traffic lights, but I couldn’t get my head around the historical accuracy while using actual safewords for a newbie, instead of complicated and unpractical terms. Any ideas about it are absolutely welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, confession time: this is my first fic, at all. And my first time writing in English, since its not my native language, so please feel free to criticize and correct anything you might find.  
> Also, alternate title suggestions are very welcome.  
> Tumblr: mistressvictoriah
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
